


We're Okay

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle holds Matt and Mohinder hostage contingent on just one itty-bitty little favor for her. After all, it should be no big deal for them to have sex in front of her, because everyone knows they're already fucking.... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Heroes Kink Meme. The prompt was "Matt and Mohinder forced into intimacy by a third party." Hence, this is a bit dub-conny.

"You want us to _what_?" Mohinder's voice was high with shock. Matt winced, getting the feedback of Mohinder's fear-surprise-disbelief and Elle's smug satisfaction in her power trip.

"You heard what I said. I want to see you--" she pointed at Matt, sharp-edged smile widening, "go down on him." Her finger slid in Mohinder's direction. "Come on, boys. I'm twenty-three and I've never seen porn. It's not like I'm asking you to fuck each other, just show off a little for me." _Though that would be something to see_.

"And then you'll let us go," Matt said. The static clouding Elle's thoughts let her emotions out, but kept him from pushing the order to let them go now into her brain. "Right?"

"Well, yeah. What the hell would I do with you after? It's not like Daddy will let me keep you as pets." She bit her lip, suddenly thoughtful, then shook her head. "No, just do this and you're off the hook. I promise I won't tell Daddy that you've been bad, Mohinder."

_Never should have answered the door... she's completely mad._ Matt put a steadying hand on Mohinder's shoulder, leaning closer to murmur in his friend's ear.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal. We can just... forget this ever happened, all right?" It was ridiculous, being held hostage in their own apartment by an oversexed psychotic human power plant, and Mohinder's aversion tasted sharp and bitter on the back of Matt's tongue. "Just calm down."

"Are you seriously telling me you haven't done this before?" Elle asked, making herself comfortable on the couch. "Jesus, with the way you two act, I figured you'd been sleeping together for months now."

"How we act?" Mohinder took a step forward, indignant at the suggestion. "I assure you, there is nothing inappropriate happening between Matthew and myself."

"Hey." Elle held up one hand flickering with blue sparks. "I don't want the backstory, I want to see some action here. Parkman, would you kiss him already and shut him up?"

_Mohinder, calm down. She's going to hurt you if you keep this up._ Matt tugged the back of Mohinder's t-shirt, pulling him back into a loose embrace. _I'm not going to assault you, man. I have no fucking idea what I'm doing._

"That makes two of us," Mohinder sighed, reluctantly turning around to face Matt. The telepath's brown eyes were concerned, kind, and Mohinder took a deep breath before leaning in, tentatively touching his nose to Matt's.

"Don't think about it too hard," Matt said quietly before pressing his lips against Mohinder's. It was awkward as hell at first, the completely unfamiliar rasp of stubble on Matt's clean-shaven cheeks, the dry passionless peck-- no good. Softly Matt touched Mohinder's racing thoughts. _It's okay. It'll be okay_. He cupped Mohinder's cheek, amazed at the heat of his skin, and tried fiercely to remember the last time he'd kissed Janice.

Elle clapped when the kiss suddenly slipped from a lame little smooch into a wet, sexy display. "There you go! Took you long enough." Her excitement was disturbing... but also infectious. It felt _good_ to kiss someone, even if that someone was the other dad to his surrogate daughter, even with the stubble and the lack of curves. Mohinder tasted like chai and honey, and his mind went from sandstorm-agitated to rustling like leaves in a gentle wind.

_...been too long... be okay... Matt knows what..._ Fragments surfaced, broken thoughts to match the sudden surrender to Matt's kisses; Mohinder curled an arm around Matt's waist, taking comfort in his stability, his silent reassurance. When their mouths parted, Mohinder was breathless, Matt intent.

"C'mon, pick up the pace," Elle demanded, chewing her own fingertip pensively. "Shirts off. You too, Matt. All that pudginess is kinda cute."

"Don't even look at her," Matt murmured, hands rucking up Mohinder's back, smooth skin under his calloused fingertips. "This isn't going to be for her benefit. Just focus on me, Mohinder." A quick tug left Mohinder's chest bare, his hair wild around his face, and Matt gave him a slight smile. "Trust me."

"I do." Matt pulled his own shirt off as well, and Mohinder touched his cheek gently, letting his hand fall to Matt's shoulder after a second. Elle's half-mocking "Awww!" went ignored as they touched each other, awkward and curious. All three were fascinated by the contrast of Mohinder's dark hands covering Matt's skin, Matt's pale fingers spread across Mohinder's back.

Matt was in the unique position of having to deal with all of their emotions: Mohinder's unbounded trust, the dizzy feeling of Elle's arousal, his own determination to keep this as light and easy as possible. Groaning, he bent his head to nuzzle Mohinder's shoulder, knowing full well that there was no way he could possibly forget this ever.

_Whenever you're ready._ Figuring he would have to work to get Mohinder erect, Matt teased his dark nipples, first with fingers and then with lips. A surround-sound gasp: Mohinder loud, rough with want, Elle softer, hungrier. Her desire to be touched was almost a living thing prowling at the edges of Matt's consciousness; he shoved it away and glanced up at Mohinder.

White teeth biting into his lip, Mohinder was dazed, amazed at how easy it had been to let go thus far. _Any time you want_. The answer came strongly, certainly, and when Matt palmed the front of Mohinder's jeans they both shivered. The misgivings Matt had been suppressing snuck back into the open as he went to his knees.

He really, really didn't know how to do this. All his life Matt had been strictly heterosexual; the only experience he had with blowjobs was on the receiving end, and that all too rarely in his opinion. _Time to wing it_, he told himself, and pressed his lips to the defined cut of Mohinder's hip as he unzipped and unbuttoned and pushed down Mohinder's pants.

_It's okay._ Mohinder's thought was as soft as his hand in Matt's hair. _We'll be all right once she's gone, won't we?_ Matt's eyebrows arched, and he held back his question: by whose definition of all right? The hesitation stretched out.

"Oh my god." Elle's voice cut into their silent conversation. She sounded absolutely delighted. "You've never done this before, have you? Parkman, you're adorable. Be careful not to bite, our Doctor Suresh is too pretty to hurt." Shifting on the couch to get a better view, she smirked at them.

"You haven't...?" Mohinder was suddenly wary, not for himself but for Matt's sake. Matt's hands tightened on Mohinder's hips, hard enough to bruise, before he shook his head against Mohinder's smooth stomach.

_If you don't stop worrying, I'm going to freak out._ Taking a deep breath, Matt found that it wasn't unpleasant-- Mohinder's warm, slightly musky scent, the heat of his skin, even the (threat? promise?) of hard flesh under tight boxer-briefs. He could do this. He was a fucking superhero, blowing his best friend was... okay, not in the job description, but totally handleable. _It's gonna... it's gonna be okay_, he told himself as much as Mohinder, and hooked his fingers into the waistband, drawing down the last barrier.

"Matt," Mohinder gasped, watching as the telepath bravely took him in hand, hips twitching fractionally at the firm grip. _Okay, more than okay, this isn't going to take long at all, **Matt**!_ Words lost in a shock of heat, Mohinder let his head fall back, giving in to the sensations.

On the one hand, the strange salt-and-bitter taste, the quickly uncomfortable stretch in his jaw; on the other hand, Matt was battered by pleasure on both sides, Elle's hands on herself, Mohinder's abandon, and the tidal wave kept cresting. Matt pulled away to lick his lips and stroke Mohinder a few times, more than a little fascinated by the throb and twitch of his friend in his hands. _Just... don't come in my mouth, okay?_ His thought was almost amused, touched with a bubble of laughter, and Mohinder moaned and clutched Matt's shoulders desperately.

"Nearly... oh." _A little more... almost-- oh god, Matthew_. Matt moved back, not quite fast enough to keep his lips and cheeks from being streaked with pearly come; he didn't really care, preoccupied with catching Mohinder as slim legs buckled.

"Mohinder? Hey!" Lowering him to the floor, Matt swiped the back of his hand over his mouth and turned to glare at Elle-- completely not expecting the blonde to have one hand down the front of her pants, cheeks pink and blue eyes glazed. The sight did absolutely nothing for him. "Get the hell out of here," he growled, turning again to Mohinder. "Say something, man."

"Fuck," Mohinder mumbled, finally, one hand fluttering weakly up to Matt's hair. "You just--"

"Yeah." Their eyes met, but the expected awkwardness didn't surface-- only Mohinder's satisfaction, Matt's need, their combined new views of each other.

"Sorry." Mohinder rubbed his thumb across Matt's cheek, looking rueful. "I didn't intend--"

"Shut up, Mohinder," Matt said tenderly, bending to kiss his friend once more. _Told you we'd be okay._


End file.
